Imprint
by xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx
Summary: Kim Connweller has been in love with Jared Cameron since before she knew what love even was but she never thought he would ever return her feelings. Low and behold here he was looking at her like she was his reason for living and that's because as of now, she is. Language and possible lemons. JaredXKim EmbryXOC QuilXOC PaulXOC
1. Chapter 1

**A LOT OF PEOPLE PROBABLY ARE THINKING,''WHY IS SHE ALWAYS STARTING NEW STORIES WHEN SHE CAN'T EVEN FINISH OLD ONES!? SHE'S SUCH A HOBKNOCKER!'' I HONESTLY CAN'T HELP IT. WHEN I GET AN IDEA IT HAS TO BE PUBLISHED OR I AM PHYSICALLY UNCOMFORTABLE. TRUE STORY. I JUST HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS.**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCs. **

_**CHAPTER ONE-WELCOME BACK BOYS**_

Another day without him. I don't know how much more I can take.

My name is Kim Connweller. I have long black hair, dark brown eyes, and I'm about 5'6'' in height. I've lived in La Push since the day I was born. I'm not really anything special. I go to school, do homework, and go to sleep. Repeat. I do have some friends but everyone wonders why they even hang out with me.

_Natalia Baxter came to La Push in sixth grade from France. All the boys went nuts over her-still do. She has long brown hair down to her waist that ends in curls, dark forest green eyes, milky white skin, she's very intelligent, and stands at about 5'7''. She's like the perfect woman-all feminine and soft. _

_Claire Young has lived in La Push for as long as I have. She has long, wavy brown hair, dark brown eyes, perfectly tan skin, about 5'7'', and she's the co-captain cheerleader at our school._

_Ella Brookes is probably everyone's idea of the perfect girl-long, straight golden-blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and a petite 5'5''. She moved to La Push freshman year from the Dominican Republic._

They could easily be the prettiest and most popular girls in school but they choose to hang out with me. Claire was supposed to be the head cheerleader but because that whole squad sees me as an insect, they didn't want her as their captain.

Anyway. You're probably wondering who 'he' is. Well for as long as I can remember I've been in love with Jared Cameron and he's never even looked twice at me. I look forward to my first period English class just so I can watch him from behind, however I haven't seen him or his friends-Paul Lahote, Quil Ateara, and Embry Call in three weeks.

Claire has been in love with Quil since middle school so she's just as worried as I am. The only reason she joined cheerleading was to get his attention but no luck.

Life is hard.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

''So I heard from that girl in gym, Stacey that she and her boyfriend Mike saw Paul Lahote at the mall and he looked like he had been taking steroids for a year. Apparently, Mike accidently bumped into him and Paul got so angry he started to shake and then he just ran off,'' Claire Young shared with her friends while eating lunch.

''Paul has always had a bad temper,'' Ella Brookes remarked disinterestedly.

''Yeah but she also said that he grew about six inches. His growth spurt kicked in a little late, don't you think?'' Claire remarked.

''Well since he was well enough to hang out at the mall and be all weird then shouldn't he be coming back to school?'' Kim Connweller asked. Claire and Ella smirked and Natalia smiled.

''You mean,'Shouldn't Jared-my one true love-be coming back to school?','' Claire teased. Kim blushed.

''You could do so much better than that meat head Jared Cameron,'' Ella shook her head.

''No I couldn't,'' Kim mumbled.

''You're smokin' hot babe,'' Claire smiled. ''And don't you forget it.'' Kim sighed.

''I only want him.''

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

''Are you sure you boys are going to be okay to go back now?'' Emily Young questioned with concern.

''We've already missed three weeks. We have to go back at some point,'' Jared Cameron answered.

''It's a good a time as any,'' Embry Call shrugged.

''No time like the present,'' Quil Ateara grinned.

''I was out voted,'' Paul Lahote grumbled. Emily smiled at her husband Sam Uley.

''If you boys need anything just call. Have a great day and make good choices!'' Emily yelled as Sam dragged her away. The boys chuckled and waved.

''She's gonna be a great mom some day,'' Quil smiled.

''I think she kind of already is,'' Paul chuckled. The boys headed into the school.

''Thanks to this super wolf hearing I know that apparently we are all on steroids,'' Quil sighed.

''I heard we're in a gang,'' Paul smirked.

''Oh that'd be fun,'' Jared chuckled.

''That all sounds like a lot of work-'' Embry was interrupted by a small, soft body bumping into him. Ella Brookes. ''Ouch.''

''My bad. I didn't want to be late but I guess that ship has sailed,'' She sighed. Embry looked down and the whole world stopped.

She was so tiny. So beautiful. He needed to lock her away to protect her from the world. He needed her in his arms. Forever.

''So tiny and beautiful,'' He whispered, staring into her eyes. Ella blushed but didn't look away. She felt like she couldn't. Like it would kill her if she did.

''Yeah well..genetics,'' She fidgetted, trying to look away.

''I'm Embry.''

''I know. Well I mean I know that because I've had classes with you before, I haven't been watching you, trying to steal your skin or anything...I'm Ella.'' Why was she being so weird? She had never even looked twice at Embry before but here she was acting like some love struck teenager.

The others watched back and forth.

''What is wrong with him?'' Paul questioned/whispered.

''He looks like Sam does when-Oohh,'' Quil's eyes widened.

''He's imprinted,'' Jared finished.

''I should probably get to class, you too since you probably have catching up to do,'' Ella bit down on her lip to control her nervousness. She wasn't doing that great.

''Catching up?'' Embry questioned, slowly coming back to Earth.

''Well you have been gone for a while so you probably have assignments to worry about,'' Ella reiterated.

''You noticed I was gone?'' Embry beamed at her. Ella's legs seem to turn to jello.

''I suppose I did.'' He wouldn't stop smiling at her. ''I have to go now.'' She didn't want to. His smile disappeared.

''When can I see you again?'' Was that desperation in his voice? For her? She coudn't seem help herself.

''Lunch?'' His smile returned and he nodded. She nodded back and gave him a small, affectionate smile. His smile widened.

''Bye bye.''

''I'll see you soon my Ella.''

**TA-DA! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT! REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCS. TRUE STORY.**

_**CHAPTER TWO-NUT BURGERS**_

''_His Ella? _Shut. your. face.'' Claire walked with her mouth wide open. Processing new information.

''I kid you not dear Claire. I had no idea what was happening but I feel so different now,'' Ella shared softly.

''What? Like he impregnanted you by looking at you?'' Claire remarked. Kim hit her. ''Ouch bitch!''

''Nooo. I feel like I'm connected to him or something, like he can feel where I am and that I'm safe. I don't know just don't even listen to me anymore,'' Ella sighed.

''I can do that,'' Claire smiled brightly. Ella and Kim hit her. ''Ouch bitches!''

After that they noticed a bunch of students rushing into the cafeteria forming a somewhat circle. The girls decided to walk in and saw Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, and Mike Newcom in the middle of the commotion.

''Embry!'' Ella beamed.

''Look at Paul, he's shaking like a bomb that's about to explode,'' Claire whispered. Kim eyed Jared who seemed to be trying to calm Paul down. Natalia was eyeing Paul, though she wasn't sure why.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

''Did you see her? She was so gentle and full of perfection,'' Embry sighed lovingly, picturing her cute, little round face in his mind. Paul gave him a look of disgust. You would never catch him acting like that.

''She's just a girl Em.'' Embry gave him a look of pure outrage.

''She is not just some girl! She's the most perfect girl in this world! They don't get any better than her!'' Paul raised an eyebrow and grunted as a body collided with his. Mike Newcom and his band of football players.

''Well lookie here. It's the steroid patrol.'' Mike's friends laughed. Paul began to growl and shake.

''We don't take steroids Mike, they're bad for your junk. You should know that,'' Jared sneered. Mike frowned as his friends laughed. He got so embaressed and angry, he shoved Paul.

''Got something else to say sissy boy?'' Mike yelled in Paul's face. Paul's shaking got worse and his growling got louder.

''Paul don't let him get to you. You _have_ to calm down,'' Jared whispered. Paul began to snarl until something caught his eye at the door. He froze up. After a few moments, Mike noticed he had completely lost Paul's attention and punched him in the face. Mike realized who exactly had, had Paul's attention.

''Don't even bother looking at Natalia. She would never like a _freak _like you. Besides, if she is gonna scream anyone's name, it will be _mine._'' Paul's eyes widened. He began to shake violently and snarl, almost letting an angry bark loose until he felt a small, soft hand against his cheek.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

''What on earth is he looking at? What a weirdo,'' Claire followed his line of vision to Natalia, who was staring back just as hard.

''That's the same way Embry looked at me,'' Ella whispered. Claire took on a thoughtful look and then threw a disgusted one at Mike.

''Mike is such an asshole-where are you going Nat?'' Natalia walked straight towards Paul and got between him and Mike with her hand pressed gently against Paul's face.

''It's alright Paul. He's not even worth it.'' She didn't know what she was doing. ''I would never even talk to him.'' Why was she telling him this? ''Why don't we go have some lunch outside?'' Why would she have lunch with Paul Lahote?

Paul nodded slowly, bathing in her touch. He suddenly picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist while hugging him tightly. Instinct.

He took her out of the cafeteria, guarding her from the other students. He didn't trust anyone with her. Everyone watched after them.

''Woah.''

''Wow.''

''Embry!'' Ella jumped into his arms and he breathed in her scent.

''What is going on with everyone?''

''They've all gone and turned into a bunch of nut burgers, that's what!''

**TA-DA! REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCS!**

_**Chapter Three-Your love is forced?**_

Nat sighed for what seemed like, to her, the millionth time.

Paul had just left her. He said he had to go take care of something and told her to remember to eat. She didn't know why she was sad that he left and even sadder that he seemed to be hiding something from her. He didn't even come to school today! Thankfully, before her head exploded, a girl from her History class, Jessica Stanley, came up to her table in the library.

Nat pushed her big, black glasses back and smiled.

''Hey Nat I was wondering since you're the smartest student in school if you could read over my essay for class,'' Jessica smiled at her pleadingly. Nat smiled back and nodded.

She looked down at the paper and suddenly froze. She slowly looked up and stared into space with a thoughtful look on her face.

''Are you okay?'' Jessica asked her. Nat snapped out of her trance and smiled slightly.

''I'm fine.''

''Well what do you think? I did my paper on the legends of the reservation. Can you imagine if it were true? Giant wolves walking around,'' Jessica laughed. Nat faked a smile at her and nodded.

''I have to go run an errand but your paper was very well written.'' Jessica nodded and left Nat to her thoughts.

Nat grabbed her laptop and began her search, for what she wasn't exactly sure.

_**'The Quilette legends' **_Click.

_**'The lucky tribes with the gene' **_Click.

_**'Short temper, rising temperature, uncontrolled appetite, unexplained growth rate' **_...Click.

Nat's eyes widened. She suddenly coudldn't breathe. She grabbed her things and ran. Ran to the only place she knew she could. Emily Clearwater. As of two years ago, Emily Uley.

Nat heistantly knocked on the door infront of her. She was greeted by a smiling Emily.

''Hello. Can I help you?''

''Uh hi. I'm Natalia Baxter I-''

''Oh! Paul hasn't stopped talking about you! Come in, come in.'' She smiled. Nat couldn't help but smile back at the thought of Paul.

Emily went into the kitchen and poured them both tea.

Nat stared inside of the cup, not really sure what to say. Emily looked at her curiously.

''Paul and the others..t-they're wolves, right?'' Nat looked up while biting her lip gently. Emily's eyes widened and she accidently dropped her cup. Tea spilling all over clothes. Neither seemed to notice.

''H-how did you-''

''Google.''

''Natalia it is a sensitive and complicated situation...'' Emily wasn't sure what to do. Paul was right, she definitely was smart. Too smart.

''You can clean up first if you'd like. I can just wait here,'' Nat smiled,trying to relax Emily who probably thought she was getting ready to call Animal Control. Emily smiled slightly and nodded, disappearing upstairs.

Nat sat, going back to staring into her cup. She was startled when the door swung open. Leah Clearwater. Nat quickly stood and greeted her.

''Who are you? Where's Emily?''

''Emily had to clean up. I'm Natalia...are you a wolf too?'' Nat couldn't help herself. ''I know all about it.'' She said quickly.

''Lucky you. I wish I just knew but I have to live it,'' Leah threw herself on the couch and sighed.

''You didn't want to be a wolf?'' Nat asked, trying to choose her words carefully.

''I hate it. Having to be with Sam and Emily all day and night, the guys invading my thoughts, it all sucks. The only thing that could make it worse is if I imprinted on someone.''

''Imprinted?'' Nat questioned. Leah looked at her.

''Emily didn't tell you?''

''She told me a little,'' Nat fibbed. ''What do you think about it?''

''I thinks it's the worst thing that could happen to anyone. You see this weak little human and suddenly you become their pet or something. Forced to love and do whatever they say. Worried about whether they sleep and eat enough. It's digusting!''

Nat's face hardened.

_**''Make sure you remember to eat Nat.''**_

''It doesn't even matter what they're actually like, you think they're God's gift to you or something. They are the most beautiful thing on this Earth.''

_**''So beautiful.''**_

''You will kill anyone who hurts them or tries to get near them.''

_**''Paul he's not even worth it.''**_

''You know Paul right? The thought of it all disgusts him the most. He says he'll die before he imprints on some pathetic human girl.''

Nat's eyes filled with tears.

He was _forced _to love her? Care about her? He didn't even like her.

''Hey you okay?'' Leah asked. Nat sniffed and tried to smile through the tears flowing down her face, and nodded.

''I have to go but will you tell Emily thanks for everything?'' Leah nodded slowly. Nat covered her mouth trying to drown out her sobs and headed towards the door. She grabbed the door knob and stopped.

''And please don't tell Paul I was here.''

''Paul?'' Leah questioned.

''Have a nice day,'' Nat whimpered and ran out as fast she could to her car.

Leah watched after her in wonder. Emily came downstairs and smiled at Leah.

''What are you doing here?''

''I came to tell Sam that I'm gonna be out of town for a few days. That girl that was here, left crying, said she had to leave and asked that we not tell Paul she was here.'' Emily's eyes filled with sympathy. ''Who is she?''

She couldn't handle the wolf secret. Poor Paul.

''She goes to school with the guys.'' Leah nodded.

**TA-DA! REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCS!**

_**Chapter Four-Just A Misunderstanding**_

Kim, Ella, and Claire looked at each other sadly.

Natalia hadn't come to school again. She had been gone for a week. Her mother told them she wasn't eating, she wasn't even leaving her bed, and she wouldn't stop crying. They knew who was to blame, Paul Lahote. They wanted to kill him and take his skin for victory. There was just one, small problem..

Paul hadn't been to school either. His mother said he wasn't eating, the only time he left his bed was late at night and he stayed out till the sun rise, that was the only time he stopped crying.

None of it made sense. If Paul had cared so much about Natalia, what had he done to make her like this?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Paul stared painfully at Natalia's bedroom window. He came here every night at midnight and stayed until the sun came up.

He could hear her sobbing uncontrollably whenever she thought of him. He wanted to die. She hated him.

He understood. He was a freak. Half man, half giant dog. She was so wonderful he just thought she could still love him if she knew. Wishful thinking.

He heard a branch snapping behind him. He didn't even bother to turn around.

''Paul man, you have to go home,'' Embry tried. Paul didn't even acknowledge him.

''Paul sweetie, you haven't eaten in a week. You have no strength left,'' Emily looked at him with sympathy.

''What is he doing here anyway?'' Leah had gotten back this morning.

''You know that girl from last week?'' Leah nodded. ''Paul imprinted on her. She found out he was a wolf and I guess she just couldn't deal with it.'' Emily looked at Paul with eyes of sadness. Leah's eyes filled with guilt.

''No. This is my fault. Paul I am so sorry! I didn't know...''

''What do you mean Leah?'' Sam asked.

''We were talking at Emily's and she asked me about imprinting. I told her how disgusting and awful I thought it was. I-I didn't know Paul,'' Leah bit her lip. Paul stood up and towered over her.

''What else did you tell her?''

''Well, h-how you would d-die before you were forced to love some pathetic human girl,'' Leah shivered in fear at the look in Paul's eyes.

Paul started growling, snarling, and shaking. Emily put her hand on his arm and Sam tensed while watching her.

''Paul calm down. Just go talk to her and explain to her it was all just a misunderstanding. You are both in so much pain and if you just talk it will all go away.''

Paul glared with all of his hatred at Leah who gulped. His eyes softened and filled with pain when he heard Natalia sobbing again.

He ran and jumped up to her window.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Natalia cried again as she thought about Paul. Her heart was hurting and filled with so much pain without him around. But she knew things were better this way. She didn't want him to be forced to love her. He was Paul Lahote. His favorite past time was sleeping around with any beautiful girl he could get his hands on. They were too different and he didn't even want her.

She choked back a sob to the best of her ability and jumped up when she heard something slam against her window. Her eyes widened when she saw Paul looking right at her with pain in his eyes.

She wanted so badly to just look away and tell him he was off the hook and he could leave but the way he looked at her made her heart hurt less.

He pulled her window up and jumped in. Natalia backed up as far as she could but Paul just kept getting closer and closer to her.

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her tight against him. Natalia tried to push him back but he was too strong.

''Before you say or do anything I want you to listen very carefully to me and then you decide if you will still let me be with you, alright? I was never forced to love you. Before I met you I'll admit I never wanted to imprint because I saw what it did to Sam, Emily, and Leah. I thought it was disgusting and pathetic to be a pet for some girl you never even looked twice at. You are different Nat. You are everything good in the world and I didn't even have to love you like I do. I _chose _to love you. I am begging you to look past my freaky half human, half giant dog side and let me love you for the rest of our lives. I am _begging _you Nat,'' Paul choked out. Nat's eyes filled with tears.

''I've missed you so much,'' Nat whimpered and held on to him tighter. Paul sighed and nuzzeled her head.

''I missed you too Nat.'' He pulled back and smiled at her until he took in her appearance. Her skin was sickly pale, she had bags under her eyes, her hair had lost its bounce and shine, her lips were cracked and chapped, and her eyes seemed to have lost the life in them. She had lost too much weight and she hadn't been sleeping.

Paul's eyes filled with tears and he hugged her tighter, kissing all over her face.

''I am so sorry I've put you through this,'' His voice cracked. Natalia shook her head.

''It was my fault. I should've come and talked to you but it all just hit me. You were Paul Lahote. Playboy extraordinaire. You could have any girl you wanted and you got stuck with me,'' Nat whispered. Paul shook his head and grabbed the sides of her face.

''You are _not_ a constellation prize Nat. You are the only girl I will ever want.''

''What if that is just the imprinting talking?'' Natalia smiled sadly.

''Oh it's not. Imprinting is about being everything for your imprint whether it be a brother, a friend, or just a protecter but right now I'm looking at your cleavage,'' Paul grinned wolfishly. ''I am certainly not a brother.'' Nat laughed and Paul smiled but frowned after a moment.

''I should go. I'll see you at school on Monday?''

''Will you stay? Until I fall asleep?'' Nat bit her lip. Paul gave her a cheesy grin and pulled her into the bed with him. She was gone as soon as he wrapped his arms around her. Paul smiled and kissed her forehead.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

''Oh Paul,'' Emily smiled, watching him kiss his imprint. Sam wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

''Thank god his moodiness will be over now,'' Embry chuckled.

''You would be the same way if it was you and Ella,'' Quil smirked.

''Don't even joke about that!'' Embry looked at Quil with wide, terrified eyes. Everyone laughed at him.

''You guys suck!''

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Natalia ran downstairs and grabbed two packs of sundae poptarts. ''Bye mom! Bye dad! I'll see you later!''

Her parents blinked as they heard the door slam shut.

''Was that our daughter out of bed?'' Mr. Baxter asked his wife.

''I do believe it was,'' His wife smiled.

''How?'' He questioned.

''You didn't hear that noise in her room Friday night?'' Mrs. Baxter smiled knowingly. Her husband's eyes widened and he scowled.

''Normally I would kill that boy but just this once, I'll let it slide. At least we have our happy, beautiful daughter back.'' His wife nodded and sipped her tea.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Claire sighed. ''Have you guys seen Nat today?''

''Nope,'' Ella sighed. Embry nuzzled her cheek in comfort. She smiled slightly.

''I saw Paul this morning,'' Kim shared.

''I'm gonna kill him,'' Claire growled. Ella glanced towards the cafeteria entrance and her eyes widened.

''Guys. Is that..?''

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

''Have you seen Natalia today?'' Jared asked while eating everything he could get his hands on.

''Not yet but she said she was going to come to school today,'' Paul sighed.

''Then she'll show dude,'' Quil smiled.

''Yeah. You guys are all good now so you shouldn't be worried,'' Jared reminded.

''You're right,'' Paul kept glancing at the cafeteria entrance every five minutes until he finally saw who he was waiting for.

His imprint. She smiled right at him.

She looked perfect. Her skin was back to its milky white and beautiful complexion, the bags under her eyes were gone, her hair had it's natural shine and bounce back, her lips had their soft shade of pink pack and looked perfectly smooth, and her eyes were full of life again and love. Love for him. She had started gaining weight back and sleeping.

He stood up and grinned at her. She walked slowly towards him. Too slow for him. She looked up at him and smiled brightly, showing him her perfect, pearly white teeth. Everything about her was perfect.

He pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He smothered his face into her chest.

_'God she smells so _good!_'_

''I love you,'' Nat whispered.

''I love you more than you know,'' Paul groaned. Nat giggled and nodded towards her friend's table. Paul carried her, not wanting to let go anytime soon.

''Hi guys,'' Nat smiled and sat down on Paul's lap.

''Are you..okay?'' Claire asked cautiously.

''I'm good now,'' Nat smiled at Paul who grinned.

''What exactly happ-''

''Hey Paul we are heading out, you coming?'' Quil asked cutting Claire off.

''I'll catch up later,'' He answered and held on to Natalia tighter.

''Alright well you're gonna miss out on- wow,'' Quil whispered as he stared into Claire's eyes. Claire blushed and bit her lip. ''So perfect.''

Claire's eyes widened.

**TA-DA! REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S.**

_**Chapter Five-The Secret Is Out**_

''Yeah well you know..I try,'' Claire sent a nervous smile in Quil's direction. Quil traced her entire body with his eyes. _Come on. You are the confident and beautiful, Claire Young. Ask him out! Don't be a wimp! _Claire cleared her throat and brought Quil's eyes back to her face. ''So Mr. Ateara now that you're finally back in school and don't appear to be sick, maybe you would like to take me out on a date.'' Claire gave him a flirty smile. Quil beamed at her.

''You'll let me take you out on a date?''

''I just might, if you're a good boy,'' Claire smirked, got up, and walked away with Ella and Kim.

Quil watched after her in awe.

''I'll see you later?'' Natalia looked at Paul and got up.

''I'll give you a ride after school babe,'' Paul kissed her goodbye. Natalia nodded went with her friends.

Claire looked back at Quil. ''Tonight. We can double date with Embry and Ella.'' She blew Quil a kiss and smiled.

''She's so...woah,'' Quil breathed.

''I know buddy. Let's go,'' Paul patted him on the back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

''Oh my god I think I might throw up,'' Claire groaned.

''I can't believe how confident you were in there,'' Ella smiled.

''I was cool right? He had no idea how nervous I was?''

''Not a chance. Cool as a cucumber,'' Natalia giggled. Claire sighed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

''Oh you have a date with your imprint, that is so exciting Quil!'' Emily squealed. Sam smiled.

''She's so hot,'' Quil drooled.

''I think I'm gonna tell Ella,'' Embry shared. Everyone looked at him.

''Are you sure you're ready? That she's ready?'' Emily questioned. Embry nodded firmly.

''I'll tell Claire. We'll do it at the same time,'' Quil nodded.

''Good luck boys. We wish you the best,'' Emily gave them a small smile.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

''Quil what exactly are we doing here?'' Claire asked as they all walked further into the woods.

''I'm in love with you Claire and I don't want us to have any secrets,'' Quil grabbed her hand.

''You're in love with me?'' Claire squeaked.

''And I'm in love with Ella. There should be no secrets,'' Embry grabbed Ella's hand.

''I'm sure you both know the legends of the tribes.'' Ella and Claire nodded slowly. ''When Embry and I looked into your eyes we imprinted. Imprinting is when you find your soulmate. The person who completes you.'' Quil finished and he and Embry began to undress.

''Woah there cowboy! What are you guys doing and what are you talking about?'' Claire questioned.

''I just hope you don't leave me,'' Quil looked at her with pained eyes. Claire looked at him in confusion when he and Embry began to shake.

Ella and Claire gasped and their eyes widened as two giant wolves the size of bears appeared before them.

''Quil?'' Claire's eyes softened as his eyes looked back at her.

''Well this is..odd,'' Ella voiced as she watched Embry kneel down infront of her. ''I always wanted a dog.'' Claire looked at Ella like she was nuts.

Ella shrugged. Claire shook her head at her and turned back to Quil.

'' Quil we're gonna be late for the movie and they have a strict 'No Dogs Allowed' policy,'' Claire teased. Quil's tail began to wag and he jumped up and licked her in the face. ''Oh Quil! Gross!'' Claire laughed and Quil left with Embry behind a tree to change back and dress.

''It really doesn't bother you?'' Quil asked.

''Quil I've been in love with you since sixth grade. I doubt I can stop now all of a sudden,'' Claire smiled and looked away to hide her tiny blush. Quil beamed, pulled her into his arms, brought her up to his level, and kissed her all over her face. Claire laughed.

''You've always wanted a dog huh?'' Embry smirked. Ella smiled and shrugged.

''My dad, is allergic.''

''I love you,'' Embry smiled.

''I know...so about this imprinting thing...''

**TA-DA! REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS. THEY KEEP ME GOING.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


End file.
